Stalker of My Heart
by Psycholips
Summary: Edward Cullen, next in line to be mafia boss wants shy Bella Swan. And he always gets what he wants. Even if she thinks he's a creepy stalker. Very dark Edward but sweet at the end.
1. First Sight

I tried to ignore the stares I got, but I ended up failing miserably. Of, well, I expected it to go that way.

It was sixth period, Biology. I swallowed hard as I went near Mr. Banner, trying not to respond to the stares that were boring a hole on my back.

"Ah, Miss. Swan. Why don't you go sit down there?" He pointed to an empty seat. "I have some business to attend. I'll be back in five minutes or so."

And he left poor, poor me. I stumbled my way along to my seat, where my partner was already seated. It was a boy who looked a year older than most of us. And he looked gorgeous.

A Greek god in teenage form with full lips, high cheekbones, a straight nose and apple green eyes. And he was staring at me in a weird way.

His eyes were piercing into mine, and his lips were slightly parted. He stared at me for a few seconds before he snapped back to reality.

"Isabella Swan?" He almost whispered.

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

"Bella," He whispered the name to himself, and a dazzling smile lit his features. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I blushed, and his smile widened. This guy was weird.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, sounding as if he didn't believe something.

"Umm...Pleased to meet you, Edward." I mumbled and ducked my head.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner came at that time. Class started, and I had already taken this class, so it was kind of boring. I felt someone stare at me all the while, and I had a good idea who it was.

Halfway through class, Edward poked me, very gently on the shoulder. I jumped a little and turned my eyes to him.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Bella?" He whispered.

I just nodded. Then, the bell rang. I hear loud noises all around me as students got up, eager to get out of class. I picked up my books and stood up, ready to leave for Gym.

"Can I walk you to your nest class?" Edward asked, and I was startled again.

"Oh. Of course." I replied, in a daze.

He reached for my books as we got out. "I'll carry those for you."

"Thanks." I almost whispered, embarrassed. No guy had ever been this nice to me before.

I noticed a few people staring at me with mixed expressions- anger, hate, jealousy, surprise, shock, amusement- just to name a few. I wondered what this was all about.

"Which class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Gym." I replied.

"Oh." He replied. He sounded disappointed.

Then his face was locked into intense concentration, and then his lips pulled up into a triumphant smile.

"Bye, Bella." He said when we reached Gym.

"Umm...bye?" It sounded like a question.

I felt him watch me as I walked into the girls' locker rooms. As soon as I got inside, three hands pulled me to a secluded corner. I yelped in surprise. I looked at the faces of two girls I had seen around, the ones who sat with me at lunch- Angela and Jessica.

"What was that about?" Jessica demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What's up with you and Edward Cullen?" Angela asked.

"He asked me if he should walk me to class and I said yes." I shrugged.

"Wow!" Angela and Jessica squealed.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen doesn't date. He's turned down every single on of them." Jessica explained. "He's totally into those 'love at first sight' and all that kind of stuff..."

"He asked me if I believed in soul mates." I whispered, suddenly remembering.

Jessica and Angela broke into giggles.

"But why does it have to be you?" Angela asked. The way she asked it, it wasn't like she was trying to hurt me or insult me. She just asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Come on, we'll be late for Gym." Jessica said, dragging us both.

I gulped as I thought of Edward's burning gaze. I kept thinking about him and his mysterious behaviour, which is why I must have goofed up Gym. I was so glad to get out of Gym, but my happiness disappeared when I saw Edward leaning on the locker room door, with a smile on his gorgeous face.

Angel saw my hesitation and pushed my shoulder.

"Go." She whispered. "It's the chance of a lifetime."

Nervously, I made my way to Edward.

"How was Gym?" He asked me, pleasantly.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"I have a feeling that you don't exactly look forward to Gym." Edward said.

"I don't have much control on my feet. I lose my balance quite easily." I admitted, my face burning.

His face turned into a mask of concern. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, it's hereditary, I think. My dad's got the same problem." I said.

"Oh." He sounded unconvinced. "Why don't you come with me to Ms. Cope? You can take some other subject other than Gym."

"I don't think that's possible." I said, though I would love to get out of Gym.

"I can change it for you." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My uncle is the principal." He said, grinning. "They'll change the schedule if I tell them to."

_Weird, weird, weird. _

"No thanks." I replied quickly.

We had reached my locker. I quickly piled the books I needed and turned to leave. Edward was till following me. This was starting to get scary.

"How will you go home?" He asked.

"I have a truck." I said.

He walked me to my truck, staring at me all the way.

"Goodbye, Bella. See you tomorrow." He said, smiling at me.

"Bye." I said, embarrassed.

He walked away to what looked like an expensive silver car. I noticed that his clothes were expensive too. Hell, that guy must be loaded with thick, fat money.

Maybe this was just a joke? I started driving home, hoping that it was. I sure as hell didn't need a rich Greek god following me to every class.

My phone vibrated then. It must have been Renee, my mom. I switched it back on and gulped. It was an unknown number.

_I'll wait for you in the parking lot tomorrow, __**Edward.**_

And below it was a tiny heart.


	2. Waiting

I tried coming late to school. Maybe Edward would have given up waiting for me. I was _so _wrong. He was waiting near the only free parking spot. His face broke into a happy expression when he saw me.

"Hello, Bella!" He said, opening my door for me and getting my backpack.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"How come you're late?" He wasn't angry.

"I woke up late." I lied.

I didn't need anything from my locker so I directly made my way to English. Edward entered the classroom with me. I turned to him, surprised.

"I didn't see you here, yesterday." I said.

"New schedule." He said and grinned.

"Oh." This was weird, definitely weird. I didn't like it one bit.

He gestured to two empty seats in the back. I sat in one of them, hesitatingly. Edward passed me a note halfway through class.

_Are you busy today afternoon?_

Yes, I'll be too busy screaming my head off in terror.

_**No.**_

_Good! You can come over to my place, then. _

_**I don't know.**_

_Please, Bella? There's lots of stuff I want to show you._

_**??**_

_Stuff you wouldn't expect to see in Forks. My mom wants to meet you as well._

_**I don't know you well, Edward.**_

_What do you want to know?_

_**I don't know. Your family...?**_

_My mom- Esme- works for an interior design company, and she's editor of a foreign magazine. _

_**Your dad...?**_

_Owns the hospital here, and some more around Washington._

What the freaking hell?

_**Siblings...?**_

_Jasper and Rosalie. You should sit with us at lunch._

_**Jessica and Angela...**_

_Doesn't matter. Please?_

_**Okay, but I don't know about after school.**_

_Please, please, please?_

_**I have to ask my dad.**_

_Charlie will be fine, I'm sure._

So he knew my father?

_**You know my dad?**_

_Yeah, he's a nice man._

"Miss. Swan, would you mind telling me what is going on there?" The teacher asked.

I looked at her, embarrassed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward interrupted me.

"And what if she doesn't want to?" He asked, in a warning tone.

I was surprised at his boldness.

"I'm sure that's none of your business, Mr. Cullen." She said.

The whole class gasped.

"Really? Would it be my business if I happened to visit my uncle after class and comment on your _excellent_ teaching skills?" Edward hissed.

The teacher looked very pale. "I-I'm sure there w-will be no n-need for t-that."

"Good, then. Apologize, please, for upsetting my friend." Edward said, glaring at her.

"N-" I started, but Edward blinked at me.

"I'm s-sorry, Ms. Swan." She stuttered.

"Umm...it's okay." I mumbled embarrassedly.

I gulped. I had never seen a student behave this way before. Edward seemed almost scary, with this control over the teachers. I wondered what else he could do.

I had Government with Mr. Jefferson next. As I went to class, Edward followed me with a sly grin.

"This class too?" I mumbled.

He nodded happily. I guessed his whole schedule, and I was pretty sure it was right. That guy had _every_ class with me.

I should never have come to Forks.

* * *

At lunch, Edward guided me to a table in the far left. There were four people seated there. Two were blondes, one was a brown haired person and another had inky black hair. As we got nearer, I got a better look at them. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, hesitatingly. He sat down on the chair next to mine.

"Bella!" I heard an exceptionally gruff and kind voice. "Nice to finally meet you."

It belonged to the brown haired guy. He had lots and lots of dimples, a wide grin and coffee brown eyes. He had so many muscles, it looked like he was born and raised in a gym.

"Emmett McCartney." Edward said, gesturing to him.

"Nice to meet you, too," I mumbled.

"Alice Brandon." The black-haired girl said, grasping my hand in her tiny one and shaking it.

Her hair was cut into small spikes, and she had sparkling grey eyes. She looked like she was the shortest, and she was definitely thin, but not in an unhealthy way.

"And this is my Jasper." She said adoringly, pointing to the blond.

Jasper's hair made me want to laugh. It was wavy, and it hung in light curls around his face. You couldn't see his eyebrows. He had the same green eyes as Edward, but much less smoldering.

"My brother." Edward said.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said.

"Hello, Jasper." I said, and he smiled at me, in an apprehensive way.

"And Rosalie, Jasper's twin." Alice said, waving her hand to the exceptionally beautiful girl sitting next to Emmett.

Rosalie had blue eyes and they were searching me.

"Hey, Bella!" She greeted, smiling at me.

I thought I saw something in her eyes- pity, nervousness and warning. Then her eyes quickly flickered to Edward and they burned with hate and anger.


	3. Secrets

Edward said that he'd be at my house at four. I waited for Charlie to come home, pacing nervously around the kitchen.

"Looks good, Bells," He commented when he saw the plate of lasagna. "But don't you think it's a bit early for dinner?"

"Umm...I'm going somewhere. With a friend." I said.

Straight to the point.

"Jessica?" He questioned casually.

"No, it's a boy." I said.

_Great going, Bella!_

Charlie's head snapped up. "A _boy_? What's his name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I said, swallowing the bile that had risen in my throat.

Charlie froze, and he looked at me with wide, disbelieving eye.

"_Cullen_? Edward _Cullen_?" He gasped.

"That's the guy." I said.

"Gosh, Bells. He asked you out?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"His house. Said his mom wants to meet me. And his brother's girlfriend is pretty nice, and she's going to be there, too." I said.

"Alice Brandon? Nice kid." Charlie said, nodding approvingly. "But a _Cullen_?"

He was _smiling_. There goes my last chance of ridding myself of Edward.

The doorbell rang.

"I suppose that's your date." Charlie huffed. "Go ahead; I'll leave you two alone."

Where was protective father I so desperately wanted right now? It seemed like he was in love with the Cullens' or something. What is wrong with the people of Forks?

I opened the door which revealed a smiling Edward, who looked delicious in a blue button-up shirt and dark jeans.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking my hand.

I nodded. He led me to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me, shutting it behind me when I sat down in the soft grey leather seat. He turned up the heat.

While we were driving through Forks, I though about the Cullens'. Really, why did everyone respect them so much? Some people even looked like they were scared of them. And Edward...he was totally creepy, with his stalking and stuff.

I could tell him no. But somehow, a part of me knew that he wouldn't stop even if I did say no.

I didn't notice that we had gotten there. Edward took what looked like a remote when we reached the front gate. It was large and gold in colour. Over the gate, I saw a long, narrow path which was surrounded by a straight line of trees. The whole place had been surrounded by barbed wire. It looked like a prison, but a very beautiful one. The grounds were completely covered in fresh, trimmed green grass.

He punched in a few numbers and the gate opened. I wondered what they had these types of gates for. Edward saw my doubtful expression and smiled.

"It's for privacy and safety." He explained.

I guess being rich as him that would be needed. The car rolled into the path, and I got a clearer view of the house. It was a large, Victorian mansion which was painted mostly in white with gold. There were pillars in the front, leading to golden steps. The steps led to a large, intricately patterned door. The door alone would cost my entire house.

Edward stopped the car and ran to my door. I noticed that it had started raining. I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. Again, Edward took my hand. I expected to get a nice, cold dose of the rain, but before I could feel a single drop, an umbrella was over me and Edward.

"Thanks, Felix." Edward said, giving a man in a uniform his car keys.

Felix, the man, took the keys, nodded and ran.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, not noticing that I flinched when he did. He led me to the marble floored house.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"I suppose you like it, then." Edward said, smiling.

The huge door opened then, and a woman stuck her head out, looking panicked. I immediately knew who she was- Edward's mother. He looked just like her, except for her caramel hair. She had the same straight nose, the high cheekbones and the apple green eyes. Her heart shaped face was a mask of worry as she ran to us.

"I am _so_ sorry, Bella..." She apologized, grabbing me from Edward.

She led me inside. It looked too beautiful for words. The floor had a thick, red carpet on it which was obviously foreign and richly decorated like the rest of the room. The walls, a clean white colour, matched perfectly with the rest of the stuff. I suppose Edward's mother designed them. It looked so perfect.

"Oh God, you're both going to get colds in those wet clothes." She gasped, running to another room while screaming, "Mariette!"

I noticed that even with the umbrella, I was half drenched. Edward was wholly drenched, and he looked very angry.

"_Felix_." He muttered in anger.

Edward's mother emerged seconds alter, carrying thick white clothes in her hand. She handed one to me, looking absolutely scared.

"Are you cold, dear? I'll get the heater up." She said and rushed off again.

Edward's lips twitched, and I had to smile too. He started drying his hair with the towel, making his hair look messier. It suited him. He looked like a god even when he was drenched from head to toe.

I dried my own hair, and I suddenly felt my coldness go away.

"You don't look so well, Bella...Why don't you sit on the couch? I'll go make some soup, it'll make you feel better-" She said.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I smiled at her.

Esme smiled back, her green eyes sparkling.

"I'm Edward's mother, you can call me Esme. Edward and Alice already told me about you." She said.

"Hi, Esme." I said. Esme seemed like a nice person.

I wondered if she knew of her son's stalkerish ways.

"Are you hungry, Bella? Thirsty?" Esme asked.

"No, no, I'll be fine." I said.

"I was going to show Bella around." Edward said, looking at Esme.

"Oh, of course. I hope you like it, Bella." Esme said, smiling as she walked away.

Again, he held my hand without my permission, and started leading me to the staircase. I looked around as he led me around the beautiful, expensive mansion, showing me ever single detail. It was fascinating. He was right. I had definitely not expected something like this in Forks. It seemed too marvellous for such a dreary place like Forks.

Edward posed in front of a door.

"My room," He informed me, opening the door. It had been locked.

I stepped inside, more surprised than ever. The walls were light blue and the carpet was cream. He had a large, king-sized bed with four posters and majestic curtains drawn around them. Four people could comfortable sleep there. He had many pillows, dark blue, white and light blue, all mixing perfectly with the rest of the room.

He had a plasma screen and a leather couch. His table had few books and a sweater was draped over his chair. The shelves were stocked with CD's. There were too doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other to his closet.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It's nice." Nice is a very huge understatement.

"It is very comfortable," He agreed, leading me to the couch. The leather felt good.

"You seem to have a lot of CD's." I said, looking at his enormous collection, and two guitars which lay near the shelf.

"I'm quite the music lover." He said, smiling.

"You play the guitar?" I asked.

"And the piano," He said.

I noticed the baby grand for the first time. He fitted all these stuff into his room and there were still so much of space left.

"Wow." I said.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"I used to go for piano lessons, but I sucked." I answered honestly.

"Tried anything else?" He asked.

"I'm too untalented to." I said, smiling.

"You have many other talents, though." He said, smirking.

I was very much aware of how close he was now.

"Like what?" I asked. It came out in a terrified whisper.

"Charming people. Especially me," He grinned. "You _are_ very special."

"Umm...thank you." I replied, embarrassed.

"Bella?" He asked.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered. Our faces were only inches apart.

My mind was screaming at me to run, but I couldn't even breathe, much less run. I sat frozen there while he moved closer to me.

"E-Edward, y-you just m-met me..." I stuttered.

"And yet, I've fallen desperately in love with you." He chuckled. "I waited _so_ long for you..."

His finger reached up to stroke my cheek.

"E-Edward, don't." I said.

He drew his hand back. I jumped up from the couch and walked to the door. Before I could take even five steps, two arms caught me back and held me tightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, outraged.

"Home," I said.

"No." He growled, dragging me to the table.

"Edward, let me go!" I tried to sound firm, but it came out as a terrified squeak.

He pulled open a drawer and stuck his hand in. I gulped.

There was a gun in his hand.


	4. Sick

My knees were shaking like crazy and I couldn't breathe.

"W-what are y-you d-doing, Ed-Edward?" I stuttered, clutching the couch for support.

He put the gun down and walked toward me. I stumbled back and I almost landed on my butt, but Edward caught me around the waist before I could. He carefully sat me down on the couch and sat down beside me, ignoring my squeak of protest.

"That's not a fake gun, Bella. And I have more." He said, looking cautious.

Okay, I expected that.

"D-don't kill me. P-please." I whispered.

He looked horrified. "I won't hurt you!"

"Y-you k-kill people." I whispered.

He sighed. "No, I don't. I'm only allowed to kill till I'm eighteen. But don't worry, I won't kill anyone innocent."

He sounded so casual.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Bella." He sighed. "Where do you think we get all these money from?"

The terrible truth dawned on me and I gasped.

"Y-you're in t-the mafia?" I squeaked.

"Not yet, just two more months. But my father is." He shrugged.

So that's why everyone was so scared. Charlie...he obviously knew. SO why did he let me go with Edward.

"Charlie knew?" I gasped.

He looked guilty. "He's the only one who does."

"Then why-" I stopped myself, too scared to ask it.

"Didn't he turn us in? Carlisle threatened him." He said, looking even guiltier.

Now I understood. "With me."

He looked horrible.

"But once I looked at you, I couldn't let him threaten your life. No." Edward shook his head.

"And Alice and Emmett know as well?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why am I here, Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long minute.

"Will you promise not to interrupt me? No doubts or questions, you can ask them later. Okay? And I won't hurt you. Promise." He said.

I nodded slowly.

"Carlisle's the boss. And I'm the oldest, so I'm next." He said.

Holy shit.

"You know, our family is quite strange."_ Yeah, I gathered that by myself._ "We believe in soulmates. Or at least, the guys do. That's how Carlisle and Esme got married."

I wondered if Carlisle forced Esme to marry him. That would explain her nervousness.

"I know what you're thinking. They fell in love, _both_ of them." He said, smiling. "And then it was Jasper. He fainted the first time he saw Alice." Edward laughed at the memory. "And then he woke up and looked like a zombie. He just said _Alice_."

His family was a complete bunch of weirdos.

"They've been together since then. And then it was Rosalie. Emmett's a family friend, and they met at some barbeque party. Rosalie doesn't approve of our family business, and she knew how much I loved you. That's why she looked that way at lunch. I'm sure you noticed." So Rosalie was the only sane one.

"I am truly sorry to drag you into all these, Bella. But I promise you, I will never, ever hurt you or anyone you love." He said.

I thought I could start asking questions now, so I did.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, you just met me, and now you're telling me all your secrets. Your _family_ secrets." I said.

He sighed. "I know you won't tell."

There was no warning or threat in his voice. Just a lot of trust.

"_Why_?" I groaned. "Why _me_?"

"I told you. You're the one for me, I can feel it." He shrugged. "I knew we were made for each other the moment I looked into your eyes."

"There are pretty girls out there. Why can't you pick some beautiful, smart and sweet girl?" I asked.

"I already have one." He said, smirking at me.

I sighed. "A girl who's _willing_."

He looked serious then.

"Bella, I won't force you to do anything. I just wanted to let you know how much I care about you, okay? Now forget this ever happened." He said.

"No! How can I forget something like _this_?" I asked.

"It'll take some time, but you'll get used to it." He said.

I sighed. "Take me home."

He looked so sad, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah. Of course." He said, nodding.

He reached for my hand, but I yanked it away. He looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I didn't say anything.

* * *

Next morning, when I woke up, my eyes felt like boiled onions. I felt so tired that just as I sat up, l fell down against the bed, hitting my head in the headboard. I gave a loud squeak of pain and rolled around. I finally found my rolled up sheets on the floor.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"You in there, Bells?" I heard Charlie ask.

Was he worried that Edward kidnapped me or something? I groaned.

"Yeah." I said. I sounded like a strangled chicken.

My throat itched.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, opening the door.

He studied my face for a second and he was at my side in another.

"Are you sick? What happened?" He asked.

I turned around to examine my face in the mirror. It was much more pale than usual and my nose was bright red. My lips were a light shade of blue and I had dark circles under my eyes. Horrifying.

"I feel sick." I muttered.

"Stay home. Should I stay, too?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang. He rushed out while I snuggled into my sheets. My eyelids felt extremely heavy and I drifted off again.

* * *

I looked at the digital clock on my table. It was 9:46.

"Are you hungry?" A voice asked.

I was so surprised and so terrified that I jumped a few meters.

"Oh, sorry." Edward said, moving to my side.

I drew my knees to my chest and crawled to the headboard.

"W-what are you doing here?" I squeaked.

"I wondered why you were late, and I called Charlie. He was worried, so I came over to take care of you." He said, shrugging.

Charlie must be hyperventilating in the station. Poor dad.

"I can take care of myself." I said, trying to sound firm.

"Don't be silly, love. It's all my fault that you got a fever. I shouldn't have let you walk in the rain." He said. "You're too delicate."

I groaned. "Charlie let you in the house?"

"Of course, he's a friend." Edward said.

Yeah, right.

"Carlisle's sending someone to check on you, soon." Edward said after a pause.

"It's just a fever, I-"

"It could get serious. Do you want some soup?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"Humor me." He said, thrusting a tray which contained a steaming bowl of soup. It was tomato, my favourite.

I sighed and decided to eat it, while Edward watched adoringly.


	5. Caught

One of the hospital staff came at around 3:00. Edward had requested a female doctor. Stupid, but that's Edward.

"Edward, don't you think you're a bit...forward?" I asked after she left, claiming that I'll be able to go to school after two days.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I met you just three days ago, and then you claim that you love me and now you're in my room. It's a bit weird." I said.

He sighed. "I thought I explained about this, Bella."

"You seriously need to see a shrink." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. Oops.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised. His green eyes were burning into mine and I gulped.

"Umm." I whimpered.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Then he got up in one quick motion and walked to the door.

"I'll be there to take care of you tomorrow. Don't forget to take the pills." He said and then he closed the door.

* * *

I was feeling totally fine the next day, so I decided to go to school. Edward would probably drive to my house and find it empty, and then he'd be late to school. That way, I'd be able to avoid him for at least the first period.

I knew it was mean.

Though he was weird and twisted, he was really sweet to me. And I knew he'd be angry. Perhaps he'd be angry enough to never talk to me again...I could only hope.

I walked to school, and as soon as I was in front of my locker, Alice Brandon came to me, looking very confused. Jasper was right behind her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He kind of looked like Edward when he did that.

"I thought you were sick, Bella." She said.

"I'm feeling better now." I said.

"But the doctor said you had to stay in bed for two days." Jasper said, watching me closely.

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks.

"Did you tell Edward?" Alice asked.

"No, why?" I asked, pretending to sound innocent.

"Nothing." Alice said, shaking her head.

She pulled Jasper by his hand and they disappeared among the crowd of students. Wherever I go, a Cullen follows me. Stupid, stalkerish family.

* * *

As I expected, Edward didn't turn up for first period. I sat and relaxed in the last bench, happily free of the stalker's company. I actually listened to the teacher, and I felt so much better. As the bell rang, the fear started setting in.

What would he say when he found out? Would he shout at me or would her just ignore me? I hoped for the latter, but knowing Edward, that just wasn't possible.

Then an idea came to my mind. This was the only time when Edward wasn't with me at school...perhaps I could get rid of him for the rest of the school year, too.

I almost ran to Ms. Cope's room. I wrenched the door open, gasping and panting.

"Oh, hello dear. How can I help you?" She asked.

I quickly searched my backpack for my schedule. I finally found it and pressed it to the front desk.

"I need to change my schedule. I'm ready to take anything." I said.

She looked a little surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Which subjects do you want to change?" She asked.

"Everything!" I wailed.

"Okay." She said, smiling this time. "Let me see."

I handed her the schedule. She studied it carefully.

"English...Mr. Mason? No, sorry." She said. "Government- Mr. Jefferson? No...Trigonometry with Mr. Varner? No to that one. Spanish is out, too."

What? Half my schedule couldn't be changed? No, no, no...

"Biology with Mr. Varner? You can change that...there's Physics." Ms. Cope said.

"Okay." I nodded.

At least one is better than none.

"Sorry, you can't change Gym. Is that okay, then?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I sighed.

"Here you go." She said, handing me my schedule. "You better go fast, class starts soon."

I ran as fast as I could to Trigonometry, tripping and stumbling but never falling until I reached the staircase. Luckily, large, beefy arms caught me before I fell.

"Whoa, careful, Bella." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw that it was Emmett.

"Thanks, Emmett." I said, straightening my shoulders.

"You're welcome." He said, and I felt his eyes on me as I ran up the staircase.

My luck wasn't going to run out anytime soon. Edward wasn't there in Government, and there were only two seats left. I quickly sat down in mine. Class hadn't started.

Trigonometry passed the same way. Well, it didn't really pass just as easy. During halfway of the class, the door burst open, almost knocking it off the hinges. All the kids who were sleeping woke up and some cried out. Mr. Varner gasped.

"Do you have any idea how late you are? Get out and-" He gasped again. "I am so sorry, Mr. Cullen, I didn't realise- please, take your seat."

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it...now I was in huge trouble.

He stared right into my eyes, piercing them with his burning glare of his own. I gulped and squirmed in my seat. He plopped down right next to my seat, never taking his eyes off me.

He never spoke, and eh didn't pass me any notes. He kept staring impassively at me, and I was feeling very uncomfortable under his burning eyes. Mr. Varner noticed, but he was too scared to do anything. I was even more scared than him.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and almost ran to the corridor. Mr. Varner gave me an understanding look. I was too scared to turn around and face Edward. I was such an idiot! What was I possibly thinking?

"I just washed the floor-"" I heard someone scream, but before I could register what the janitor had said, I slipped and was sliding through the floor, ready to hit my head on the marble any second.

I slipped to the end of the hallway and was two feet away from the door before I went sprawling to the ground. Almost, since someone pulled me up by the tops of my arms.

"Thank-" I stopped as soon as I saw that two green eyes were looking down at me, holding my arms which were now pinned to the wall.

I glanced around helplessly. We were completely alone.


	6. Faint

"Hello, Bella." He whispered menacingly.

"H-hello." I stuttered. My knees were shaking.

"Care to explain what just happened?" He asked in a casual voice.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

His hands went down and the bullying expression was gone.

"Bella." He sighed. "You're supposed to be in bed now."

"But I'm fine!" I said.

"When did you get your doctorate?" He asked, looking angry. "Bella, if the doctor says you have to stay in bed, then you're supposed to _stay in bed_."

"But I feel so much better-"

"That's the medicine you took last night. Its effects will wear off by noon." He said, glaring at the wall. "So I suggest you let me drive you back."

I paused for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"Listen, Edward. I will do whatever I want, no matter what you say. I am an independent girl who likes to take her on decisions and I definitely don't want a stranger, a stranger with _guns_ telling me what to do! I'll go wherever I want, and I don't need your permission for _that_!" I yelled. "So I suggest you back off. And even if I can't complain to the cops, that doesn't mean I have to be your slave."

He looked amazed. Then his eyes went back to their normal size and his lips pressed together. A smile broke out and his lovely green eyes sparkled.

"I love kittens." He murmured.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You're just like a kitten, Bella. You pretend that you're not weak." He stopped. "Or at least, not that strong."

"I am not weak!" I said indignantly.

"Says who?" He asked, wrapping both my wrists with his left hand. I tried without luck to loosen them from his grip.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Fine, what?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine, I admit I'm not strong." I said.

The bell rang.

"Let me go, I'll be late to class." I said.

"I'll catch you when you faint." He whispered, bending down to put his lips to my ear.

I huffed and ignored him.

"Give me your hand, then." He said, taking my hand in his.

I let him lead me to trig class. I had just a shred of dignity left. We were late, but since I was with the great Cullen, it was not acknowledged.

"Don't think you can weasel out of those classes." He said halfway during the class.

I stared at him, confused.

"You can go back to your old schedule. I cleared it out with Ms. Cope." He said, looking sly. "And please don't try changing schedules again."

How the hell did he find out?

I shut my widely open mouth and tried to concentrate on the blackboard. Whatever the teacher had written had become a hazy image. The numbers and symbols were swimming in front of my eyes and I was drooping. My eyelids where feeling heavy and I was so tired…

* * *

A tuft of reddish brown hair and two bright green orbs greeted me when I woke up.

"I told you so…" He said cheerfully.

He pushed me back when I tried to sit up.

"You'll be feeling dizzy." He said. "Are you cold?"

"No." I replied. My voice was hoarse.

"Do you need some water?" He asked, sounding worried.

I nodded. In seconds, a glass of water was in my hands. I eagerly sipped it, surprised to find out how thirsty I was.

"Are you hungry? Tired?" He asked, looking more worried.

"Not hungry." I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

"You'll need o stay in bed for this week." He whispered. "You shouldn't have gone to school. You _really_ shouldn't have."

I turned my eyes away to the table. My empty vase was filled with crimson and white roses, with a bit of freesia. It looked wonderful and very expensive.

"They're pretty." I mumbled.

"Esme got them for you." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"Tell her I said thanks." I whispered. "How long was I out for?"

"Eight hours."

I looked at the clock. It was seven.

"Don't you want to go home?" I asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out.

"I'd rather take care of you." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Charlie can take care of me." I said in a bitter tone.

"I don't think so." He said. "Besides, I love taking care of you."

"_I_ don't." I said, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He whispered.

Then he leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before going out.


	7. Presents

My week in bed didn't suck as much as I thought it would. On the last day, Edward came a little late. I learned to worship the time I was alone.

"Morning, love." He said, putting a bunch of fresh daisies on my vase. He brought me fresh flowers from his garden everyday, courtesy of Esme Cullen.

I just nodded.

"I just found out something. Something really good." Edward said, smiling and sitting on the chair next to my bed.

Something good for him was horrible for me.

I just stared at him.

"Charlie and Carlisle used to be best friends from kindergarten." Edward said. "And Charlie was best man in his wedding. And Carlisle in his, too."

"I didn't know that." I said.

I couldn't understand why Carlisle would threaten to kill the daughter of the man he made his best man.

"Me too." Edward said. "I racked up some pretty neat information. It seems Charlie didn't know anything about Carlisle's career until you were two."

Edward's eyes were dancing with amusement by now.

"And our point is?" I asked.

"Carlisle's your godfather." Edward said, smirking.

I froze. "No."

"Yes, I could get you the documents if you want. Or we could always go to the church."

"No. I-I... your father threatened to kill his goddaughter?" I asked.

"He would never put a hand on you, I swear."

"Is that just because you won't let him?"

"No! Do you know he has a picture of you, Charlie and Renee in the hospital when you were born?" Edward asked. "You are such an adorable baby."

I felt sick.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard the horribly familiar voice call the next day.

I was finally at school.

I turned back and saw him clutching a large stack of papers.

"Here, your notes. I took copies for myself." He said, handing me half the pile.

I wondered how he got all those notes. Oh, well. He is the great Cullen after all.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling pleasantly. "I got you something."

He unzipped his backpack and took a little box out. I noticed that people gave one look at Edward, and then they exited the hallway. Even the teachers. I guess they knew when he wanted to be left alone.

"You didn't have to." I said, annoyed.

What was his problem? He was acting like my husband or something.

"Of course I had to." He said, opening the box.

Inside was a very beautiful and expensive-looking bracelet. It looked like silver and it had little charms around. I'd never seen anything as beautiful a piece of jewellery as this bracelet. I let out an involuntary gasp.

"I was passing through the jewellery store and I thought you'd like it. I wanted to get you a gift, and this seemed perfect." He paused looking at me. "It's platinum and opals."

I gasped again. "E-Edward, I can't accept this."

I handed the box back to him.

He narrowed his eyes. "I insist."

But his eyes showed that it was a "You better."

"No, no. I don't even wear jewellery." I said.

"Now you do." He said. "Bella. Show me your hand. Now."

"No, Edward."

He took in a large breath of air and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he bent down to press his lips to my ear.

"Renee's car is pretty old, you know. Something could always happen...and Phil? He's not such a muscleman, is he? Just one bullet would take him down." He whispered. "Carlisle and Charlie aren't friends anymore. Hell, I don't think Carlisle would even visit his funeral."

"No." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. "No, please no!"

"Ah, Bella." Edward said. "I think Charlie should be the one. That way, you can come live with me; in my house, when I get rid of him...don't you think that's nice? We could snuggle up together all night, and you can sleep in my arms."

"No." I sobbed.

Edward sighed, and then pulled my trembling body into his arms. He slowly started stroking my hair and then put a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Don't cry, my little flower." He murmured. "You're going to be fine. I'll protect you always."

I muttered something inaudible.

"Now, show me your hand, my precious, there..." He lifted my left hand up and carefully put the bracelet on. "See, it suits you perfectly. I'll buy you so many gifts, my love. I'm going to make you so happy."

It did look good on my hand.

"Come now, no more tears." He said, kissing away my tears. "Put on that pretty smile, angel."

I felt like throwing up.

"Let's go to class, okay?" He said, taking my hand. I numbly followed him.

"I love you, my sweet Bella." He whispered as we walked to class.


	8. Weapon

All through class, Edward would stroke my hand and sometimes my cheek. I was too frozen and depressed to do anything. But I seriously doubted that resisting him would do me any good. I stared at the bracelet in my hand. He occasionally gazed down at it and smiled. I felt like sobbing every time I saw it. I was going to throw it into the trash when I got home, platinum or not.

The teachers saw it. The teachers saw the tear stains on my cheeks, my red eyes and Edward's triumphant face, and still they didn't say anything. They _couldn't_ say anything. Once in a while, they would gaze at me, worry and pity mingled together. One glare from Edward's direction and they turned their heads away.

I loved my mom and dad. I loved Phil because he was the best step-dad ever and truly loved my mom. And I'd never, ever want anything bad to happen to them. Hell, I wanted nothing but perfect lives for them. And I hated the fact that I was putting their lives into danger. Edward had a _gun_. A gun with real bullets. And apparently, he had been given high training in maintaining secrecy, shooting at many ranges, making a shit load of cash and ruining a girl's life.

I could stand up to him. I could yell at him, tell him to leave me alone, but there's one thing I don't want and that is to go to a funeral which happened because of me. I didn't know if he really meant it. He said he had never killed anyone before, but I couldn't trust him at all.

"Love? Aren't you coming?" I heard an anxious voice ask.

"Huh?" I said and then nodded.

"Are you feeling sick again? No!" He moaned. "I'm calling Carlisle, he could take a look. Oh, love, I knew you should have a rested a day more..."

"I'm not sick." _Just sick of you._

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." He said, easily snaking his hand into mine. His was quite large and it completely covered mine in an iron grip.

In the cafeteria, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting together. Emmett waved us over, and Edward steered me to that direction.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked.

"She's really sick. I think there's some sort of fever going on. He hasn't picked up her cell and I've called her so many times." Jasper said, sounding scared as shit.

He looked like a husband outside the labour room.

"So many times? You've only called her about a million times and left a billion texts." Rosalie snickered. "So you're all right, Bella? Sit down."

"We were going to sit alone, actually." There was a rough edge to Edward's voice.

I saw Jasper and him exchange a silent glance. Then he did the same thing with Rosalie.

"Oh my God." Rosalie gasped. "Oh my God. Edward, you screwed up little-"

"Don't call me names, Rosalie. Do I have to remind you that I'm two years older than you?" Edward hissed. "Come on, Bella."

"Shh, babe, calm down." I heard Emmett say as Edward pulled me to a table in the corner.

The couple sitting there took their lunch trays and left immediately.

"Why don't you sit here, Bella?" Edward asked in a gentler tone. "I'll get us lunch."

I nodded, knowing that he was going to get his way whatever I did or said.

He came back with a tray laid with lots of food. He probably had a large stomach. That would explain the iron-grip he would get me in. He did have a bit of muscle, but he wasn't as beefy as Emmett or as lanky as Jasper. Just perfect. He was hot, deadly hot. And he was extremely gorgeous. So it made absolutely no sense why he picked a brunette piece of shit like me when there were so many willing, supermodel-type girls around here who wouldn't care if he was on the Most Wanted list.

"You promised me." I said when he sat down.

"Oh?" He asked, taking a slice of pizza from the tray.

"You promised me that you would never hurt anyone I love." I said. "And you said you would never force me into anything."

"Circumstances changed. I thought you'd be more willing." He sighed. "Here, I got you chicken noodles. Isn't that your favourite?"

He pushed a bowl of delicious looking and smelling bowl of Chinese noodles to me.

"How did you know?" I asked, more scared than surprised.

"I said I racked up some pretty neat information, didn't I?" Edward asked, smirking and taking a bit off his pizza.

"How?" I asked.

"I have my sources." He said, grinning. "Is something wrong?"

"So everything about me- my life, i just there for everyone to see?" I gasped.

"No, Bella. Just me." He said in a reassuring tone. "We use it to find information on people we really need."

He smiled at the last part.

"How much more did you find out?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Your home address in Phoenix, Renee and Phil's work address, oh, and every single detail about them, too." He said. "And I found out that you and I have so many things in common. I never thought I'd meet a girl who loved Debussy or the classics. And Chinese noodles." He took a forkful of noodles from my bowl. "It's my favourite too. And so is espresso. Can you believe that? It's almost like magic. I almost fainted."

I am going to seriously puke out everything, including my heart, lungs and stomach.

"I must say, espresso is not so healthy for delicate people like you." He added sternly. "Nor are night-time strolls alone."

"I'm not delicate." I said, offended. "And I've been okay for so long with the strolls."

Edward sighed. "I could have taken you out for dinner and then for a stroll, but I think its best if you don't come out till the week's over."

He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. He'd just take me on a date, whether or not I liked it.

"I'll come over to your house and we'll watch movies. I'll be sure to bring lots of extra-buttered popcorn." He said. "I know you love them. I love it, too."

"What if we don't?" I said.

"I can't let you stay home alone, can I? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Home alone?" I asked. "Charlie'll be there."

"No, he won't. He needs to do an investigation. Murder in the woods."

I stared at him, speechless.

"It's not us, Bella, I swear."

"Then how do you know?"

"I get the latest information on murders, anywhere, anytime."

I almost choked on my lemonade.

"Here, have some lettuce." Edward said, scooping up spoonfuls of it into my empty plate.

"No thanks. I hate lettuce." I said.

"Bella, it's good for you." He said in a warning tone. "Now, eat."

"No, yew, I hate it. Really hate it." I said, pushing the plate away.

"Bella. Now. You need to be properly fed. You barely eat enough, and you are way too thin. I don't care if I have to wait till tomorrow, but you are not going anywhere till you finish that." He said, pushing the plate to me. "Charlie is such an unfit parent. You need to be taken good care of, and I'm here to do that."

"Edward, last time I ate it, I puked." I wasn't even lying. "Please? I'll eat the apple instead. I just don't feel good after eating lettuce, it makes me feel horrible. I hate it." I pushed my bottom lip out and half-closed my eyelids for the extra effect.

I saw his green eyes lighten, and his lips part.

"Oh, Bella." He said. "Its okay, my love, take the apple. But will you eat these nuts after?"

I loved nuts. I nodded.

"I don't want you feeling bad. I hate seeing you sad, it makes me feel horrible." He said. "You have no idea how painful it is for me to see you sad."

He didn't realize that he'd just given me my most powerful and only weapon.


	9. Shoot

And woo, he was there. Right on time and looking extremely gorgeous, like he stepped straight out of a fashion shoot. He could skip showering for a week and he would still look that gorgeous. And he had popcorn and a movies- Phantom of the opera and Prom Night. It definitely made sense; both the guys there were freakishly obsessed with the poor, unsuspecting girls. But they got out of their sucky lives. I wondered if I'd have the same luck.

We were halfway through the second movie when Edward got a call on his cell. He looked at the caller ID, frowned, and then walked outside to talk with someone. I could hear him shouting at the person and swearing fluently. He came back looking furious, but one look at my confused face and he calmed down in a second. Huh.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Aro." He muttered, sinking down on the couch and wrapping his arms around my body.

The movie was over by then. He snuggled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair, taking a large sniff. Excuse me, but _yew_. My hair doesn't smell bad, but isn't it gross to smell a person's hair like that? Then he proceeded to shower my neck and cheek with little kisses.

"Who's Aro?" I asked, trying to disentangle myself from his arms.

"Someone who works for my father. And by the looks of it, he'll be working for me pretty soon." Edward said, smirking.

"You said that Rosalie was two years younger than you." I said, and he nodded. "But she's a sophomore and we're both juniors."

"Oh, I passed out of high school a year ago." He said, casually shrugging.

Okay. So he was just three freaking years older than me.

"I have nothing better to do, Bella. My training's over. I turned eighteen yesterday but Carlisle's not ready to give me the post yet."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Well, there is a sort of problem."

"What prob-" I started, but then I saw something move from near the window.

I shrieked when I saw that it was in the shape of a man. Edward responded by pulling me closer to him.

"What's wrong, angel?" He whispered.

"I-I saw s-someone." I whispered, instinctively trying to protect myself by getting closer to him.

Edward inhaled sharply.

"Crap." He muttered. "Bella, you stay here, okay? I'll be back."

I didn't say anything. Just stayed in the couch with my arms wrapped around myself and looking pathetic. Minutes passed and all I heard was quiet rustling noises from outside. Then there was a loud growl, an enraged scream, a few screams, and then an unclear blasting noise. I jumped a foot in the air. I was shaking so much.

My legs were trembling so much; I could barely see where I was going. I quietly opened the door and walked aimlessly. I saw a shadow and was sure that it was Edward's. I choked back a sob as I saw the body on the grass.

Edward snapped his head at me. He had a gun in his hand.

"Bella…" He said gently, reaching out an arm.

"Come here." He whispered, looking worried.

I vigorously shook my head.

He sighed and put his gun in his pocket. Then he started walking to me. I screamed and tried to run, but he easily cornered me. Under his arm, I could take a glimpse of the man's dead body. There were two bullet holes in his chest and blood was dripping onto my lawn.

"Angel, he would have hurt you…" He whispered, looking pained. "I'll kill anyone who even thinks of hurting you."

* * *

"Hey, Dad, could you send James and Seth over?"

Pause.

"Aro's guy here. I think his name's Alec."

Pause.

"No, no identity on him. He was planning on breaking in."

Pause.

"That's what I thought. He had a picture of her."

Pause.

"Yeah, it's good, isn't it? Maybe you should call Charlie."

Pause.

"She's just a bit shaken…too much of a shock. I'm going to put her to bed now."

Pause.

"I don't think she'll want that."

Pause.

"Of course I understand that's not safe."

Pause.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Of course I want her safe!"

Pause.

"She needs some sleep."

Pause.

"I think so. I have some with me."

Pause.

"Sure. Thanks."

He put the phone in his pocket and turned to me.

"You had dinner, right?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Good." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "Let's take you to bed."

In one quick motion, he scooped me up like a baby and started walking upstairs. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired. He pushed the door to my open with his foot, switched on the lamp and slowly sat me down on the bed with me on his lap.

"Please say something." He whispered urgently.

What could I say? He killed a man. I no longer doubted him. He could kill any man he wanted. He always got what he wanted. And that meant that he'd hurt my family if I didn't give him what he wanted.

"Tired." I murmured.

"Oh." He said. "Just sleep, okay? You're going to be okay. I'm here with you. I won't let anyone hurt you, my little lamb. I'll always protect you."

He fluffed up my pillows and pulled the covers over me. Then he bent down to put a kiss on my forehead.

"Dream happy dreams, love. I'll be here all the time." And then he slipped into bed with me.

_Okay, so my life is officially ruined._


	10. Family

I wasn't surprised when I woke up in his room. Someone had changed the sheets and I was lying under a thick, fluffy blanket. The bed was so soft that I couldn't help but snuggle into it. Outside, rain was pouring in fast drops, hitting the glass and making odd noises. I could tell that the air was cold but the room was comfortably heated. I turned my head to the side were I felt a little warmth and noticed the electric fireplace there.

"Good morning, princess."

Great. Way to ruin my perfect morning. I didn't reply back. He had killed a man last night for God's sake and now he expected me to say _good morning_? _Good_? This was anything but _good_.

"I thought you'd like breakfast in bed," he continued, "See, I got your favourite. Pancakes and maple syrup."

Okay, so my perfect morning wasn't ruined _that_ bad.

"Thank you." I said stiffly, taking the plate from him.

When I finally looked at him, I was surprised. His bronze hair was as usual, tousled, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. The apple green of his iris was surrounded by red, as if he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"It's okay, love. Nothing for you to worry about." he said. "Now eat."

To say the food was amazing would be an understatement. In eight minutes, I had finished all five without a break. Edward watched me adoringly while stroking my hair. After drinking my coffee, he showed me where my clothes were. I hopped into the shower which of course would cost as much as my whole house.

I didn't have to wait for the water to turn warm. I slowly relaxed against the marble walls and let the water pour on me. My eyes fixed itself on the lock on the door. I had made sure that it was very firmly locked. I didn't want any interruptions. It felt blissful to be away from that creep even if it was for only a few minutes.

I didn't realize that I had been simply standing in the shower till Stalkward called.

"Bella are you okay love? You've been in there for an hour," he said.

"I'll be right out." I said.

I felt numb as I dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. I chose to wear full sleeved clothes, I didn't want Stalkward touching any part of my body.

"You look amazing." he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Um-hmm. Can I go home now?"

He looked surprised. Then he grinned.

"Of course not."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you need to be kept safe from that fucker Aro. He betrayed us, the skunk. And now he wants to hurt you, too."

"I'm damn safe at my house!"

"No, you're not. And don't speak to me like that."

"What, I'm supposed to dip my voice in honey and sugar for you? You threatened my parents!"

"You don't understand, Bella." he growled. "One day you will, but till then I have to keep you out of harm and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"And what gives you the right to?"

"I don't need a right to do anything, Bella. If I want something I get it and right now it's you I want, and that means you're mine whether you like it or not!"

"You're a creep. I hate you."

"You might hate me now, angel, but one day you will love me. You will love me with all your heart." he said, his voice firm. "Do you want me to give you a little tour?"

"No." I snapped.

"Okay. There are many things we can do other than that." he said, his eyes glinting mischievously as he pointed to the large bed.

I almost puked my breakfast out.

"I'll take the tour." I hissed.

He showed me the whole house from bottom to end. Halfway through, we had to stop and go eat lunch. His house was so huge, we had to have a whole day to waste to see all of it. There was indoor theatre, a pool with a fountain, a library, a gym and whatnot. Finally, he took me into a room were a maid was cleaning a portrait.

The room was full of portraits of many people- some individual and some in a group.

"Thank you, Mariette, you can go now." he said to the maid.

The maid left immediately. Wow, the demonic spawn actually had manners.

"This is the place were the pictures of my ancestors are kept," he said, indicating the portraits. "Let's start with Hogan Cullen, shall we? A great mobster that came to rise in 1912. He was the first in the family."

He said as if Hogan was some great doctor or something. I looked at his portrait. He definitely had a very familiar shade of green to his eyes. Next to him was a lady with shining black hair and blue eyes, smiling as if she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Did she know?" I asked, pointing to the woman.

"Alexandra Cullen? Yes, she knew." He said.

The next portrait showed a middle-aged man who had his arm around a plump lady. Both of them had red hair, but the lady's eyes were a cold grey. In the lady's arms was a boy with red hair and green eyes. He looked an awful lot like Jasper. The boy must have been Jasper, Edward and Rosalie's grandfather.

"Hadrian Cullen," said Edward, pointing to the picture. "My grandfather through my mother's side."

"Then how did you get the name Cullen?" I asked. "I mean, your mother's name should have changed when she got married, right?"

Edward grinned crookedly and turned to the next portrait. In this one, Hadrian looked much older, probably in his mid twenties. He had a little girl in his arms, one with curly caramel hair and green eyes. When she smiled, it showed a huge dimple on her left cheek. I guessed this was Esme. Esme was holding the hand of her mother, a tall and attractive woman with the same caramel hair and brown eyes. She had a boy in her arms, one that looked only a few years older than Esme. One with golden hair and blue eyes.

I distinctly remembered Carlisle looking something like that.

"Sibling marriage?" I muttered.

It wasn't much of a surprise.

Edward laughed. "God, no. Granddad Cullen adopted my dad."

"And taught him to be a criminal," I added.

Edward gave me a sharp look, and then turned and smiled hugely at the next portrait. I got a jolt of surprise in my stomach when I saw my mom and dad. Standing next to them was Edward's parents. All four of them were smiling. Next to his parents, a three-year old Edward stood sulking. He was peering at a bundle in my mom's arms. They were standing in a hospital room.

"And that's were our parents decided that we should get married when we're older, no matter what happens." said Edward, grinning maliciously.


	11. Favour

"Not gonna work!" I said happily.

"Why not?" He was starting to get annoyed. His annoyance made me happier.

"My parents obviously hate your parents so there's no way in hell that this screwed up arrangement is gonna work," I said.

"We don't need your parents' permission for this marriage, Bella." Edward said sternly.

"This marriage? Seriously Edward, we're only in bloody high school!" I protested loudly.

And hopefully by the time we graduated, he would have found some girl he loved, some girl who loved him as well. I wasn't hoping that another girl would come by and serve as a substitute for me. I wouldn't want this to happen to any girl.

To my surprise, Edward laughed.

"You're in high school, Bella. Not me. I can drop out any time I want, remember?" Edward reminded me.

"So why don't you?" I muttered, but he heard it and glared at me. I smiled innocently back at him.

"I'm going to stay in high school till you graduate." Edward said, making me sit down on a couch. "And then we can move out of this stupid place and go to a nicer place...maybe somewhere sunny? Or would you prefer a little snow? I know you don't like the rain...A little condo in a nice neighbourhood or maybe a beach house. But we could always have a little-"

"Edward!" I cried.

"What?" he asked urgently, obviously wondering if I was hurt.

"Stop doing that! I'm not ready to think about my future!" Or at least I wasn't ready to think about how to remove him from it.

"Oh." he said, and his face fell. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? My future?" I asked, trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

"Ours," he corrected with a smile that melted my heart.

I mentally groaned.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"When I told you that Carlisle was not ready to give me the position because of a problem..."

"What problem?"

"Please promise me you won't freak out!"

"Edward, I think all the freaking out I did yesterday gave me a very clear idea what to expect from you. Please feel free to continue." I said exasperatedly.

He gave me a nervous smile.

"It's family tradition that we pass down leadership from son to son, but there is one condition...The person we hand down the position o must be married. Or engaged."

Edward paused to gauge my reaction.

"Why?" I asked numbly.

"Marriage is a very effective tie, Bella. It's meant for strong people. It shows how responsible one is." Edward explained.

"Is that why you've been chasing me around? So when I agree to marry you, you'll get your position as the head? And then what're you gonna do? Shoot me and abandon me in some dumpster in the middle of nowhere?"

He looked livid.

"I have not been chasing you, Isabella. It's called accompanying and protecting my girlfriend. And yes, if you agree to marry me, I will get my position as head. I will never ever harm you much less _kill_ you, so you can be sure that no way in hell that I'm letting you get away."

"Fine." I said, effectively stunning him.

"What?" he asked, looking dazed.

"I said fine. If you want a depressive wife for the rest of your life, it's fine with me. It'll get you a nice position in society when everyone hears your wife committed suicide, wouldn't it?"

"You will not hurt yourself!" he hissed. "And you won't be depressive, love. I will make you _so_ happy."

"Wanna bet?" I muttered.

"Anything you want, love. Anything, absolutely anything. Just name it and its yours." he said, putting his long fingers on my shoulder.

"Freedom."

"Hmm...And here I was, thinking America was a free country."

"You know what I mean."

"You are at perfect freedom to do whatever you choose as long as it's safe for you _and_ you have my approval."

"_If_ I have your approval? That's not freedom."

"Do you have something in mind, angel? You can tell me, you know." he said, looking serious.

"Well...Renée called." I lied. "She wanted me to come to Florida for the holidays."

Edward frowned.

"I was hoping we could spend our holidays together. A cruise in my private ship...or anything you had in mind." he said, watching me closely.

"It's been a long time since I saw Renée, Edward. She_ is_ my mother and I love her a lot."

"So you'd rather spend your summer with someone who doesn't love you than with someone who worships you?" he asked, a small smile forming in the corners of his lips.

"Renée loves me. She isn't all that into motherhood, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need to go, Edward. Seriously."

"OK, then. When are we going?"

_We?_ Crap.

"I was hoping I would go alone. Renée would freak if she knew I had a boyfriend."

"Renée likes me. Unlike Charlie, she doesn't have anything against me."

I could change that, but I didn't say it out loud.

"Please, Edward? I just need some time alone to think about all these...it's so confusing and I need to concentrate and just think...get away from everything for a while. Be in peace."

For extra effect, I made my voice pleading and let my eyes widen. I pushed my bottom lip jut out just a bit and peeked through my lashes at him.

He seemed to be confused. He had a dazed look on his face and he kept blinking. His hand, which was clasping my own went tight. He dragged his fingers to my face and stroked my cheek softly.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." he whispered.

* * *

**I need a beta for this story. Urgently!**


End file.
